Dysfunction
by 101stellastella
Summary: All of the titans with a few suddenly unexpected guests in one overly crowded tower can lead to a lot of horrible things, like death. When an accident occurs, Vivian is the only one who knows what happens, and is the only one who can save them all. R&R ;P
1. Chapter 1

Dysfunction: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter One: The Idea that Started it all**

"Please Boyfriend Robin!" begged Starfire. "I don't exactly think it's a good idea, some of us don't have that luxury or it's been ruined for us." said Robin as he and Star entered the commons room. "But it shall be a marvelous experience for those who do!" said Starfire.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Vivian. "Starfire, don't!" warned Robin. Starfire ignored him. "I thought it would be wonderful if we invite our birth companions, parents as you say, to an event of socialization. We shall ask everyone to come!" said Starfire. Robin had his hand in his face.

"Doesn't exactly work for those who don't have any parents or parent like figures to invite." said Vivian. "Or those who have evil parents." said Raven. "Those who want to can invite their whole family!" said Starfire. Garth smiled a wicked grin that Vivian immediately saw. "Garth, don't you even think of it!" shouted Vivian. "What?" asked Beast Boy. "We're werewolves, we have big families, like a pack." said Garth. "I have eight aunts and uncles and so many cousins on my dad side that I'll run out of fingers and toes if I tried to count them!" said Vivian.

"Oh, please! Robin! Shall we have a party!" asked Starfire. Robin looked at his girlfriend and groaned. "I don't know how good of an idea this would be. I mean Raven's dad is evil, Vivian, Garth, and Michael are orphans, so are some other titans. Some titans are disowned. I don't know if it would work out. Not to mention Jericho's dad is Slade!" he said.

"From what Vivian said, she has enough relatives to keep the ones who don't covered. It doesn't sound like it would hurt to take a break and reunite with our families. We can invite the other titans here. We'll tell those with evil parents not to invite them, no offense Raven." said Cyborg. "I don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to my dad. We're not exactly close." said Raven.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You have not met my family. I don't think you really want that many people in one room." said Vivian. "I wouldn't mind meeting your family." said Michael. "Do they know you're titans?" asked Robin. Vivian nodded. "It would be kinda impossible to hide that from them. Plus, they know how to keep a secret and the consequences if they don't. Besides, you can invite Stella too Viv." said Garth. Robin didn't ask.

"See Boyfriend Robin, they agree to the arrangement of the invitations. Will you please allow us to have this party?" begged Starfire. Robin sighed, but nodded. "Thanks to you my voice is going to be hoarse and my thumbs will be numb from everyone we have to contact!" said Vivian. Garth shrugged. "It wouldn't be a family reunion without our family." he said. Vivian wondered if lightning would wipe that smirk off of his face.


	2. Preparations

iDysfunction: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter Two: Preparations**

Vivian was going through different plans as fast as she could. She didn't want to tell the others how bad her family's temper was, which isn't a good thing since they were werewolves. Someone knocked on her door. "Hey, Wally and I just heard about the reunion. Do you really have as big as a family as Beast Boy says?" asked Jinx. Vivian nodded.

"Star wants us to help out with the decorations. Dudes, do you know where Robin is? Star also thinks we should make twenty gallons worth of alien reunion soup." said Beast Boy. "Ask Kid Flash, he probably can help search, though you'll have to persuade him with food." said Jinx. Beast Boy left.

Vivian followed Jinx to the commons room, where Titans East was coming in. "Hola Mas, Hola Menos. Hi guys." said Vivian. "Hola senora. Donde estas senorita Starfire?" asked Mas. Vivian pointed to her room and they sped off. "Robin, shouldn't we inform all of the authorities that we're taking the day off? That way they'd be prepared." said Vivian. Robin nodded and quickly called the chief of police.

"Joyous friends! Shall we put up the décor to festify this festivity?" asked Starfire. Robin was carrying some boxes. "It took me forever to find some decorations. Kid Flash, can you go and pick up some more? We don't have enough to cover every inch of the tower like Starfire wants." said Robin. Kid Flash nodded and disappeared. He was back within seconds. "Sorry I took so long, there was a line." he said.

"Raven, Vivian, and Jinx can start planning out who will sleep where. Bumble Bee, Cyborg, Speedy, Aqua, and Beast Boy can think of games or something to do during the reunion. Kid Flash, you're going to pick up people and anything we need. When you're not doing that, help them think of ideas and help with decorations. Cyborg you can start thinking about food. Anyone else know how to cook? We're going to need a lot of food." said Robin. "I can." said Vivian. "Good, everyone else can help with decorations and help clean up." said Robin.

Vivian turned to Raven and Jinx. "What do you think about all of this?" she asked. "I think it would be great if you had parents who cared or can go." said Raven. "Though, with all the people we're going to have over here, it's got to be entertaining." said Jinx. "I guess it'll be nice to meet some of the heroes who took care of some of the other titans." said Vivian. Jinx shrugged. "It would be nice to meet Wally's uncle. Kid won't stop talking about him." said Jinx. "You haven't met him yet?" asked Vivian. "He's always on the move. Pun not intended. I think I've been hanging out with Wally too much." said Jinx. Vivian grinned. "I guess we better get started." she said. They started planning.

Reviews for this story:

taa- I don't know what you mean by pain.


	3. Arrivals

Dysfunction: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter three: Arrivals**

Vivian quickly help Jinx and Raven show everyone and their families where they were staying, they had so much people, that some of the rooms were over crowded and some people had to stay in a nearby hotel. "Any of your family here yet?" asked Jinx. "Running late." said Vivian.

Some of the people were on the roof. Vivian and everyone else went up there when they were done with their jobs. There was a flash of light and a few surprised guests. Vivian recognized the figure that walked out of the smoke anywhere. "STELLA!" she squealed and hugged her cousin. "I missed you!" said Stella.

"Hey Jinxie! This is my uncle, Wally aka Flash." said Kid Flash. "What did I say about calling me Jinxie?" said Jinx. "Hello I'm Wally's uncle." said Flash, extending his hand to shake hers. "Hi." said Jinx. "Are your parents here?" asked Flash. Kid Flash glared at him. "Moms dead, dad disowned me for being a freak." said Jinx. Flash was awkwardly silent.

Vivian quickly found Garth and Michael. "Hi Daniel. Hi Patrick." said Vivian. "Hey Vivian! I see that Mikey here hasn't chased you away." said Patrick. Michael glared at his brother. "Are you avoiding us Vivian?" asked a familiar voice. Vivian quickly hugged a man with dark hair and a boy with dark blonde hair. "No, I've been busy." said Vivian. "Let me guess, Garth's been annoying the heck out of you." said Brian. Vivian nodded. Brandon punched his brother softly in the arm.

A dark shadow in the air landed in the middle of the roof. "You are so dramatic." said Robin. Batman looked at him with a ghost of a smile on his face. "I see you haven't changed too much." he said.

"Beast Boy, why don't you find the doom patrol?" said Raven. "Oh sweetie, you need to be more friendly. I think he's a wonderful boy. Does he happen to be more then a friend to you?" asked a women in a white cloak. "ARELLA!" shouted Raven, her face burning. Beast Boy stuttered and left to find his foster family.

Jericho was in a corner. "Hey Jericho. Do you mind if me and Gnark sit with you?" asked Kole. Jericho grinned and nodded, but kept strumming his guitar. "Gnark is depressed cause he doesn't have a real family to have here. I'm just happy that everyone else is happy. My parents would have loved this party if they were here." said Kole.

'_Why aren't they here?' _ signed Jericho. "They died when a murderer tried to kidnap me for my crystal so I could escape." said Kole. '_At least your parents cared for you. My mom's dead and I'm left with a psycho father who would probably kill me if he had the chance'_ signed Jericho. "That's no way to talk about your father Joseph." said a dark figure.


	4. Unwanted Visitor

Dysfunction: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter four: Unwanted Visitor**

Jericho and Kole jumped up. '_Kole get out of here. He's here for me!' _signed Jericho. "I thought I taught you better manners then that Joey, why don't you introduce us? I'm Slade, Joey's daddy." said Slade sarcastically. Kole looked at Jericho. "I'm not leaving you here!" she said.

Vivian looked up from Stella. "HEY VIV!" yelled a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "NICK!" said Vivian, rushing to go and give her cousin a hug. "Careful, she might shock ya!" said Natasha, who looked exactly like her brother, except three years older. "Hey Natasha." said Vivian. "Hi Vivian. Has anyone else come yet?" asked Natasha. "Nope. "Can we meet some of your friends?" asked Nicholas. "Later!" said Vivian with a grin. "There's Dallas and Drake!" said Garth. They ran to some boys that had the family's blue eyes and blonde hair. "Hey! You guys got anything to eat?" asked Drake. Vivian pointed to the table. All of the werewolves ran over to eat.

"So you and Vivian are still together?" asked Daniel. "Duh, we're soul mates. You know how it is!" said Michael. "Yup, can't stand to be away from her and seriously over protective, but in love. Must be nice." said Patrick, his voice full of envy. "There's Vivian and her cousins, let's go meet them." said Michael. "Free food, I'm so there." said Patrick.

"So, as they say here on earth, you are my father of birth. My dad." explained Starfire. "That is the up most strange. What shall I be calling of you?" asked a buff man with hair as red as Starfire's. "I am your daughter. Father, the sadfasd is still at the table of edible of food! We should do the devoring of it before others of interest eat the devoring of it!" said Star. "Yes Star, ah, daughter. Let's devore it before your earth friends take the interest in it." said the man.

"So, you have a sorceress and a witch as friends?" asked Arella. "Yeah. They're both real nice. Vivian doesn't really know how to use her magic, but she's good at figuring them out on the fly. Jinx knows how to use her powers and won't hesitate to use them if you got her too mad." said Raven. "So what's up with you and Beast Boy?" asked Arella. "Nothing, at least not yet." whispered Raven so Arella couldn't hear. "Don't make me use your mirror!" said Arella.

"So, Jinx. What can you do?" asked Flash. "I cause bad luck by blasting hexes at my enemies." said Jinx casually. "What type of bad luck?" asked Flash. "Ask Wally. I hexed him enough for him to know. It differs on how much I'm irritated or how much I hate someone." said Jinx. "One time I tripped while running and flew into a tree because Jinx hexed me for accidentally missing a trash can and hitting her with a coffee and ruining her outfit." said Kid Flash. Flash started laughing.

"Nice team. To tell you the truth, I'm impressed." said Batman. "I'm just glad that you finally see that I can handle myself and others well. Maybe better then you could have ever thought." said Robin. "Maybe we can make your teams another segment of the Justice League." said Batman. Robin stared at him, stunned.

"You really did improve since you've been on the doom patrol." said Beast Boy's ex mentor. "I don't think that I've improved. I love my team. Everyone accepts me and treats me with some respect, unlike some people. You dudes really didn't have a clue how to deal with a kid." said Beast Boy.

"Listen Bee, I don't have a real father. He turned me into this after I crashed like a guinea pig. Once he finished me, I left him. I knew I was a monster, I didn't want to face the one who turned me into this. I still don't." said Cyborg. " Well, I don't think you're a monster." said Bee. "I don't get why you care about my family. I can care less about them and they can care less about me!" said Cyborg. "Your dad cared enough to save your life when others said it was useless!" said Bee.

Jericho pushed out Kole out of the way. Slade stabbed empty air. "I just want to make sure your girlfriend's alright!" he said. With that he shoved Jericho off the roof, and drugged Kole. "Your girl is going to feel pretty bad in the morning!" said Slade. With that he tossed Kole to a slade-bot and threw a bomb into the crowd of heroes and families.


	5. Blowing up in your Face

Dysfunction: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter five: Blowing up in your face**

Vivian looked up. So did the other heroes. "Um, dudes. Do you hear something?" asked Beast Boy. Before any of them could say anything, what looked like a black bowling ball flew into the middle of the huge crowd and suddenly exploded. Michael pushed Vivian to the ground as a second bomb blew up the snack table. "PUT A FORCE FIELD UP!" yelled Robin. Vivian nodded and threw out her hands and blue dome surrounded the tower. "I don't know how long I can hold this up!" she said. Non metahumans started screaming and running around, not knowing what to do. "I say we punish this guy to the limit for destroying all of the snacks!" said Kid Flash. "Agreed." said Flash.

Another bomb flew above the dome and blew up. A crack formed. "I got you covered!" yelled Stella. A purple dome formed above Vivian's blue one, which disappeared. "Garth, tell the werewolves to get to all exits, just in case!" said Vivian. He nodded and quickly transformed into a wolf and howled. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later Viv." said Nicholas. All of the wolves run down the stairs to guard exits.

"ALL NON HEROS OR META HUMANS PLEASE GO INSIDE TO THE COMONS ROOM!" yelled Robin. Another bomb blew up in the sky. "Ugh, if another one explodes, I won't be able to keep this up!" said Stella.

Jericho glared at his father. "You're not going anywhere now." he signed. "I'm going to have to disagree Joey. I always have a trick up my sleeve!" said Slade. He nodded to a slade-bot which flew over the dome and dropped five more bombs. The force field quickly shattered. "See ya later son." said Slade. With that, Slade jumped off the said of the titan's tower and disappeared. Jericho ran after him, but a white force field appeared kept him from going anywhere.

Arella quickly took over when Stella's force field shattered. "Some water would be nice." said Stella. Vivian nodded. Robin shouted. "SLADE!" as the slade-bots flew up to the dome and waved. Then they robots disappeared. "Um, who's slade?" asked Robot Man. (thanks to wiki for giving me this info) "He's a guy that came back to life thanks to my dad. He shouldn't still be alive, but then again it really doesn't surprise me that he found a way." said Raven.

"Is anyone hurt or missing?" asked Robin. Jericho ran over to them. "So you guys found out that my dad decided to visit?" he signed. "Yeah, but it's not like him to leave so suddenly like that." said Robin. "Maybe he was just made he wasn't invited?" said Beast Boy. Jericho shook his head. "No, he took Kole. I don't know why, but he said he needed her for something and he was going to be visiting soon. He left when Stella's shield shattered. I couldn't go after him because another force field stopped me." signed Jericho.


	6. After Shock

Dysfunction: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter Six: After Shock**

Vivian and the rest of the titans looked at him. "Why would he take this girl?" asked Flash. "It's her power. She can turn herself into pure crystal. Slade also said something about coming back to visit me." signed Jericho. "This Slade might be planning to turn her into crystal and selling pieces that she makes. Or using her for some sort of laser. Or to break this young man's heart." said Wonder Woman.

"Um, what?" signed Jericho. "It's obvious you two like each other!" said Jinx. "Either way, Kole is in danger. We need to help her some how. Anyone have an idea?" asked Garth.

"I'm not a super hero, but I do have powers. I don't know if you're aware, but witches can find people using their minds and can also get into peoples minds. Werewolves can also track this girl. The witch needs to be very powerful, but it isn't difficult." said Arella. Everyone instantly turned to Vivian and Stella. "I can't do it, I'm not powerful enough." said Stella.

"My daughter tells me you have the future queen of the witches. She will have more then enough power to do this." said Arella. Vivian blushed. "But I don't have complete control or knowledge of my powers. I don't think it would be safe for anyone if I mess up." she said. "But if Arella is right, then you're the only one who can do this." said Wonder Woman.

"Some one could get hurt though." said Stella. Jericho looked disappointed, so did the titans. "Okay I'll do it, but I need to be isolated. I also need my spell book so I can get an idea of what I'm supposed to do." said Vivian. "Plus we need you, Raven, Stella, and Arella to help out with the family members. Some need healing. I need to go and calm everyone down." said Robin.

They quickly went inside the tower. "I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU STAY HERE IF YOU MIGHT END UP DYING!" yelled a parent. The whole commons room was filled with concerned relatives. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN! I WANT TOTAL AND COMPLETE SILENCE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Vivian. Her voice went over the other's voices. Everyone quickly settled down.

"This just makes me even more confident that you'll be a great ruler." said Stella. Vivian grinned. "Well you got their attention, you might as well take it from here." said Robin. "I know you're all concerned of your safety. But think of it this way. You're surrounded by kids and adults dedicated to keeping you safe. Every exit is being guarded by werewolves. We got experienced people taking care of the situation. If you want your children to quit the titans, well there was a reason they came to us. They knew of the risk of getting hurt but decided to take a risk. Robin puts them on teams so that they can protect each other and better help society. You should be proud at how much some of your kids or relatives work at keeping citizens safe. It would be a huge loss to everyone they're protecting and saving, but if they want to leave, they can. We're not a dictatorship here. We'll miss them, but we'll be happy that they are okay. But remember this, even if they quit, they could still be in danger. Villains will seek them to use them. We all know that. I just hope that everyone here can cooperate." said Vivian.

People looked around and before another riot could start, Vivian spoke. "Is there still a problem here?" "NO!" yelled someone. "Good." said Vivian, smiling. There were coughing noises as some near by werewolves laughed. "Let's quickly fix the hurt and get to Kole!" said Star. "Nice job kid!" said Green Arrow.


	7. Taking Action

Dysfunction: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter Seven: Planning Actions**

Vivian quickly took off the apron she was wearing while she tended the injured and went to the interrogation room where the others were. "Report on the injured," said Robin. "Mostly burns. I healed them to the best of my abilities. Some are only sunburned and others only first degree burns. Other then that, some people got singed eyebrows, but nothing I can do about that," said Vivian.

"Good, so does anybody have an idea of what we should do?" asked Robin. "I think that we should have the other titans guard the tower and those most qualified for this mission should come with us. Other titans should be sent home," said Raven. "Good idea," said Robin. "We can have the werewolves help out by scouting and sniffing out Kole's trail," said Michael. Robin nodded.

"Some titans should be ready for any medical emergency that may happen," said Stella. "Stella and I shall over look that," said Arella. Robin nodded again. "We also need someone on the inside," said Vivian. Everyone looked at her. "What are you talking about?" asked Elasti Girl.

"Well, who knows what he's doing to her. I say that we have some one 'taken' by Slade and act like they're too weak to fight and when Slade isn't expecting it, they grab Kole and get out of there before it's too late. It might work," said Vivian. Robin was silent. "It's a great plan, but I think an adult should do it," said Batman.

"Who do you think should do this?" asked Robin. "I think I should," said Vivian. "We will not allow it!" said Wonder Women. Vivian looked at her. "Look lady, not to be mean or anything, but Kole is _our_ friend and _our_ team mate. You wouldn't fit the bill anyways, you have too long of a history that shows you'll trick or do something to Slade. He wouldn't fall for it. But we don't have much history for him to work with. Plus, he's our enemy. Catching one of us would make him feel victorious." said Vivian.

"Why you?" asked Green Arrow. "The werewolves know me. I can talk to them if anything happens. With me and my powers, Slade wouldn't know what to expect no matter what happens. Plus, I can call in an entire army if I needed too," said Vivian.

"What do you mean?" asked Wonder Women. "All I have to do is use my mind to call an S.O.S to the WW Patrol after last time." said Vivian. Everyone looked at each other. "Fine, we'll go with your plan. What do you want us to do?" asked Batman.

Vivian smiled. "Listen to what Robin has to say. You're in our place, you listen to our rules. If you don't, you'll be asked to leave." she said. Flash laughed. "You have a knack for ordering people around." he said. "Thanks. It's pretty much what I'm going to do someday," said Vivian.

Sorry about this, but I forgot what I was going to do with this story since it's been two months since I've updated. Don't worry, I'll finish it as soon as I remember. Other then that, I'm going to write another story.


End file.
